Magipsicólogo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Snape necesitaba una cita


Lalala. Idea de César Valbuena. Saludos y besos a todos

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

_Magipsicólogo _

Había decidido tomárselo con calma. Había regresado de su cita. Todo estaba bien. Se terminaron sus problemas. ya había regresado como un hombre nuevo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Ya no tenía el constante miedo a explorarse, a demostrar sus sentimientos. A no poder olvidarse de Lily. Ya no tenía el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a media escuela. Estaba bien. Al final.

Podía ser él mismo. Al final de cuentas, ya podría abandonar el negro. Pensar en divertirse, en despejar su mente.

Perfecto. Tendría esa vida que no había tenido, por estúpidas obsesiones. Con un suspiro, se sentía renovado. Salir de allí, con nuevos aires.

El magipsicólogo, una excelente idea. Una excelente sugerencia de Albus Dumbledore. Al principio, no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. ¡No le gustaban los charlatanes de oficio!

Pero había mejorado.

_"Entonces...¿Cuál es su problema, señor Snape?"_

_"Veo dolor, veo muerte. ¡Veo a Potter!"_

_"Está obsesionado con alguien llamado Potter. ¿Por qué?"_

_"Potter...¡Es un niño mimado! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Es un...!"_

_"¿Por qué odia a Potter, señor Snape?"- preguntó el magipsicólogo, con una sonrisa, a un lado de la silla._

_"¿Por qué lo odio? ¿¡Por qué lo odio!?" "No lo sé"_

_"¿No lo sabe?"_

_"No lo sé, no estoy seguro"_

_"¿Qué es lo que siente, cuando lo ve?"_

_"Ira, decepción"_

_"¿Por qué está decepcionado?"- dijo el hombre escribiendo rápidamente, Snape miró el cuadernillo de notas y suspiró._

_"¿Qué está escribiendo?"_

_"Algunas cosas. Responda a mi pregunta"_

_"Por que una vez, estuve muy interesado por su madre"- confesó- "¡Pero no le diga a nadie!"_

_"No, lo que aquí decimos, aquí se queda. Entonces, su madre" "¿Qué pasó con ella?"_

_" Se casó, con su padre. En realidad...No supe si fue mi culpa. ¡Pero ese gusano de James Potter"_

_"Ahora lo comprendo" "Siente averción por el muchacho, de acuerdo a su padre. Eso tenemos que mejorarlo, señor Snape" "Le recomendaría que cuando viera a Potter, pensara en algo que lo hiciera feliz"_

_"Que perdiera la cabeza"_

_"No pensaba en eso precísamente. ¿Qué tal un recuerdo muy feliz?"_

Recuerdos felices, tenía unos pocos. Pues decidió intentarlo, quizá funcionaría. Cada vez que pensara en Harry Potter, pensaría en el día que conoció a su madre. Cómo fue su amigo por corto tiempo.

Eso solía servir.

_"Odia a Black y a Lupin, por sus amistades, por esas cosas que usted no tiene. ¿Me equivoco? Pero hay cosas que usted tiene, que ellos no"_

_"¿Ah sí?"_

_"Todos somos diferentes. Especiales a nuestra manera. Usted cuida del niño que vivió. Eso es un mérito. Cuando traté a Lupin"_

_"¿¡Lo trató!?"_

_"Claro. Soy un magipsicólogo muy reconocido. Aunque no sé por qué, aún. Bueno, él se sentía débil, por su condición. Pero habló de usted. Dijo que era una fuente de inspiración"_

_Seguro se había enamorado de él. Lobos...Todos eran iguales._

_"Lo admira"_

_"¿A mí?"_

_"Sí. Dijo que era muy valiente"_

Aprender a decir que tenía algo que los demás no. Que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás. Comenzaría a poner eso en práctica. A darse esa vida que no tenía, solo por sus trivialidades mentales.

_"Black y James eran buenos, cierto. Pero usted, usted debe olvidar el pasado. Usted es tan bueno como ellos"_

_"Buenos, no está en mi diccionario"_

_"Aprenda a mirar los matices. ¡Sálgase del negro! Eso opaca, oprime. Seguramente vivirá mejor, con otros colores"_

_"No utilizaré rosado"_

_"No pensaba en ese. Quizá un corte nuevo. Unas vacaciones"_

El corte podría pasarlo desapercibido, al igual que el cambio en su aspecto físico. Sin embargo, eso de aprender a vivir con otros matices, sonaba interesante. Con un suspiro, recordaba las últimas palabras.

_"Albus Dumbledore lo presiona. Aprenda a decir no, alguna vez" "Es sano" "Llorar no es tan malo como cree"_

_"Albus, me utiliza"_

_"Le prometió ayuda. No podría quejarse, pero podría darse su lugar. Discutir con él, lo que cree. Lo comprenderá. Es un hombre muy amable"_

_"¿También lo ha tratado?"_

_"Me lo han recomendado un par de veces. Pero no le encuentro nada extraño. Solo una tendencia que mejor no diré, por el término "paciente- medimago"_

Albus. Aprendería a darse su puesto de una buena vez. Inspirando, caminaba hacia Hogwarts, renovado. No tendría más inconvenientes. Estaría bien. Nada qué pensar. nada negativo.

Y se aproximó a las puertas. Estaba todo en silencio. Hogwarts en todo su esplendor. Eso le gustaba, le causaba fascinación. Caminó con la tranquilidad del mundo. Ya nada le perturbaría.

Al final, escuchó una especie de quejido. Caminó con mucha lentitud, hacia el lugar, no estaba sorprendido. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, se peleaban. Se dirigió a ellos y con mucha paciencia, los separó.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos. No insultaba, de casualidad respiraba. Escuchó los puntos de vista y quitó puntaje, justamente. Draco estaba por gritarle algo, por lanzarle un hechizo. ¿Le pasaba algo?

Se sentía bien consigo mismo. Todo estaba tranquilo en su cabeza. Toleraba a Potter y estaba relajado. ¡Incluso era justo, corrigiendo exámenes! Hermione había sacado un supera las expectativas y casi moría de la sorpresa.

Su primera clase de pociones, marchaba excelente. Todos los alumnos seguían temiéndole, pero Snape no era el mismo de antes. Dumbledore sonreía, al escucharlo. Todo perfecto, pensaba Ron.

Mientras todo ocurría. Neville caminaba con su muestra, torpemente. Iba a llevársela a Snape y estaba seguro de que al menos, pasaría con el nuevo profesor. Mientras caminaba, se resbaló con algo y la muestra voló por los aires. Todos miraron con atención, como el frasco, volaba hasta Snape y se derramaba encima.

Hasta allí, llegaba el profesor Snape bueno.

Pero no, Severus no se inmutó. Intuyó que había sido un accidente y suspiró, asintiendo. Tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro. Tenía una extraña quemadura. Como siempre, Neville hacía mal su poción.

- Descuida- dijo- No hay agravios.

Neville temblaba como una gelatina. Los de Gryffindor sonrieron, mientras Slytherin suspiraba, enfadado. ¿Cómo era posible, semejante idiotéz y que Snape, lo permitiese? Neville asintió, caminando hacia su puesto.

- Continuaremos mañana.

Los estudiantes asintieron y Neville inspiró, tomando su mochila. Antes de irse, Severus lo llamó.

- Longbottom, ven aquí- dijo y Slytherin supuso que tendría problemas. Gryffindor estaba decepcionado. Le había durado muy poco la felicidad. Neville tembló y asintió.

Lo esperaron, querían saber qué había pasado. Al salir, Neville tenía una enorme sonrisa y todos se sorprendieron.

- El profesor Snape me puso un aceptable. ¡Me puso un aceptable!

Comenzaba a dar miedo. Severus, relajado, regresó a su despacho y trancó la puerta con mucha calma. Con un suspiro suave, encendió la luz de una vela y miró a su alrededor. El psicólogo le había dicho que lo superara.

Y sus muñecos idénticos a Harry, a todos esos que odiaba, creían lo mismo. Descargar frustraciones así, era divertido.


End file.
